Fushigi Senshi
by Hoshiko Usagi
Summary: Part 5 in the senshi-trooper saga. The Senshi find themselves in Konan to rescue Miaka from the Shogun. But...a person can't be rescued if they WANT to join a group, can they? Status: *FINISHED!!*
1. Nani hi kore? (What's this book?)

Fushigi1

(Okay, People! It's time for another crossover fic! This one will introduce a NEW element into our little world: Fushigi Yuugi! That's right, the Mysterious Play comes to Tokyo. Or, rather, Tokyo comes to the Mysterious Play. Ah, you'll see. It's the usual shows, Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Samurai Troopers, and Project A-ko. 

The Fushigi Yuugi takes place after they know Nuriko's a guy, just after Miaka comes back. Tamahome's in it, even though in both the anime and manga, he wasn't. Oh well.

Oh, major Name changes. I've finally found out the Warlord's Japanese names, and I'm using them. They are as follows:

Rajura-Dais

Anubis-Kale

Sh'ten-Anubis

Naaza-Sekhmet

Enjoy!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In no way, shape or form do I own any characters in this fic. They all belong to their respective manga artists and big copyright corporations that scare me Okies? On we go!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch. 1

Whatever pinch you find yourself in,

Never give up without a fight.

That is the lovely Maiden's Policy.

-Otome no Policy, Sailormoon

As usual, Miaka was eating again. 

But Hotohori honestly didn't care about her appetite, large as it was. She was beautiful anyway.

And now that she had returned after a rather lengthy three months, maybe, just maybe, she would finally be his.

That would make Nuriko extremely angry, he chuckled to himself. After all, Nuriko _was_ in love with the handsome, young emperor of Konan. 

But, as Miaka once said, his gate didn't swing that way.

Not that he understood the phrase completely, but its implication was clear enough.

He shook his head. He was supposed to be checking through the Universe of the Four Gods to see if he could discern where the next Seishi would appear. Suddenly, something caught his eye. 

"Moon?" he murmured thoughtfully. Miaka looked up from her meal.

"What about the moon?"

Hotohori read aloud. "The princess of the Moon will appear in order to set right a wrong, to save the priestess of Suzaku…"

Miaka blinked. Princess of the Moon? Who in the world could that be. No one in Konan fit that description, or else she'd be living here in the palace with Hotohori.

But the phrase sounded familiar…

"Wait!" she said. "What else does it say about tsuki hime?" (Princess Moon)

"Well," Hotohori drawled as he read further. "She's supposed to come from another world. Like you."

Miaka gasped. There WAS someone who fit the description. Someone she'd heard of, even seen pictures of, but had never met. 

"Of course!" she said, rice spraying everywhere. "Sailor-"

"Moon! Duck!"

Sailormoon did so and Mars set loose. "Mars. Flame Sniper!"

The arrow hit Anubis dead center, and he fell from his perch on the top of the building. 

Halfway down, he began to twist himself around, to right himself. But A-ko was having none of that.

She aimed a flying kick at Anubis, and the two of them went crashing into the wall behind them.

The Sailor Senshi and Troopers alike waited, breaths held for any sign of life from either of them. 

The bricks stirred and out came A-ko, dragging Anubis by the helmet. She threw him on top of the heap of Shogun that had gathered in the center of the street. Everyone let out their breaths collectively. Mercury grinned.

"Should have known better than to think that a little something like that could keep you down."

Bertie appeared and tsked. She turned to the assembled group in a rather embarrassed manner. 

"Next time won't be so easy, I warrant you. We've locked on to an even bigger power source. And after we secure it, we'll be back to teach you all a thing or two. You won't get away like you did the last time."

"Wherever you go, we'll stop you!" Sailormoon shouted. Bertie grinned.

"Doubtful. This is OUT of your jurisdiction, Sailormoon. Bye."

With that, both sister and Shogun disappeared.

Sailormoon blinked. "What is she talking about? This entire galaxy is my jurisdiction."

"Rightfully," Uranus said softly. "The universe is. Your mother was a Universal Sovereign."

"Then what does she mean 'out of my jurisdiction?'" Sailormoon began to pout. Tuxedo Kamen sighed. "Let's go back to Hikawa Shrine, and we'll figure this out."

Sailormoon was still pouting, so Sailorvenus said in a singsong voice "There'll be ice cream."

Sailormoon perked right up. "Count me in!"

"Sailor…. Moon? A woman who lives at sea is the moon princess?"

Miaka sighed and fished through her bag, looking for something to explain the concept of Sailor Senshi to Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko. She pulled out a 'Sailor V' comic.

"See? This is Sailor V. She's not really a Sailor."

"Then why is she called a sailor?" Hotohori asked, puzzled. Miaka sighed. 

"She just is. See? Sailor V is about my age and she fights crime and youmas. And that's her guardian cat, I don't know what his name is."

"I see," Hotohori said slowly. "And this girl is the moon princess?"

"No. This is actually Sailorvenus, the princess of Venus. See, there's Sailormoon, Sailorchibimoon who's related to her in some way, probably her little sister. And there's Sailormercury and Sailormars and Sailorjupiter and Sailorvenus and Sailorpluto and Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune. And there's this Tuxedo-mask-rose guy who always saves them."

Tamahome blinked. "Like a protector?"

"Right! The Sailor Senshi have to protect the Moon Princess, Sailormoon."

"And you're sure this Sailormoon person is the princess?" Nuriko asked dubiously. He obviously had a hard time swallowing all of this. Miaka nodded enthusiastically

"Yep! Sailormoon will come to save me from whatever!" 

"Baka wa Rajura.." (Rajura the fool)

Rajura shot a murderous glare at Rubbeus. "Shut up. I haven't seen you fight since Sailorvenus got out on her own."

Rubeus grit his teeth. "I fight when I deem it necessary. And I was sure that even _you _could handle snatching away Chibimoon. Obviously I was wrong."

Rajura started at Rubbeus at this, but Avery popped up between them. 

"Knock it off, you two. We've found the entrance to this Konan place Wiseman told us about."

Rubbeus grinned. "Where is it?"

"Now, see, that's the odd part," Avery said. "It's in the main library."

Rubbeus snorted. "Humans will build their buildings over any dimensional gateway."

"I don't know," Avery said dubiously. "I think there's a little more to it than that."

"Mako-chan! I'm hungry!"

Makoto sighed and smiled. "So what else is new, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi grinned. "You promised to bake me some cookies if I did well on my next test."

"And?"

Usagi thrust a paper at Makoto. The score said 80%. Makoto smiled. "Very good, Usagi-chan. Now I'll live up to my end of the bargain. What kind of cookies do you want?"

A-ko poked her head into the room. "How about chocolate chip?"

Usagi ooohed. "That sounds great!"

Makoto smiled and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Makoto walked into the kitchen and Luna turned to Artemis and Mamoru. "Exchanging food for good grades. A good plan with Usagi."

Mamoru chuckled and motioned for Usagi to sit on his lap. "Usa-ko may not be the best with grades, but she's the most caring and loving person I've ever met."

Usagi giggled. "Mamo-chan…"

Artemis smiled. "As much as we wish otherwise, though Mamoru-san, I'm afraid loving kindness won't get her good grades."

Usagi's face fell as she realized the truth of Artemis' words. Mamoru kissed her on the cheek. 

"Don't worry about it, Usa-ko. Soon you'll get 100 on a test on your own, without any incentives."

Usagi grinned, then looked puzzled. "Mamo-chan, I have one question."

Mamoru blinked, but nodded. "Yes?"

"What's an incentive?"

Mamoru shook his head and chuckled. 

"I smell Tollhouse semi-sweet chocolate chips."

Makoto turned and smacked a hand away from the bowl of chocolate chips sharply. The hand recoiled to its owner, Shin, who winced. 

"Ow! Ma-ko, I was only going to take one."

Makoto grinned. "Sure. Anyway, since you're here, you can help me. Bring me the batter and keep your hands out of it, please."

Shin sniffled as if hurt but brought the bowl of batter over to her grinning. Makoto began mixing it and reached her hand back. Shin handed her a few chips without a word, which she slowly added to the batter she was mixing. The two of them worked like this until the chocolate chips were gone. Makoto scooped up a spoon full of batter, but halted in mid action, staring off into space. Shin was immediately on guard. 

"Ma-ko…what's wrong?"

Ami shook her head. "I really don't know, Touma-chan. I just had this weird feeling all of a sudden."

"What kind of feeling?"

Minako shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not too sure about that. It almost felt like someone was calling out to us…"

"Like they were in trouble."

Ryo frowned. "Where?"

"I'm not sure, Mamo-chan. It's so vague…but it's like it's in another world or something." Usagi blinked. "Anothev world…Mamo-chan! I have no way to get to another world! And that would make it-"

"Out of your jurisdiction!" Mamoru finished for her. Rei, Ami and Minako came running down the stairs, followed by Seiji, Shou, Ryo, A-ko, C-ko and Touma. Makoto and Shin came out the kitchen. Makoto turned to the other Senshi. "Did you all feel that?"

The others nodded. Usagi stood. "I think I know what the Dynasty is going to do."

"Let's blast it."

Rubbeus shook his head. "No, Naaza. The gateway may very well be destroyed elong with the building. And the last thing we need is to draw any attention that will bring the Senshi down on our heads."

"Not to mention every other superhero in the world," Anubis added. "A library blowing up isn't likely to go unnoticed."

"Then whet do we do, just walk right in there and find the gateway?"

Rubbeus grinned. "Exactly."

It was a slow day for her. The life of a librarian wasn't exactly filled with adventure. She happened to look up to see a group of nine or so people walk into the library. Five were men, four women. The red-haired man took off his earring (pretty, especially for a man) and pressed something on the side. It swung like a pendulum towards the soda machines. The man cocked his head and the whole troop went walking through the main hall. She shook her head. Must be looking for something to drink.

Rubbeus stopped in front of a staircase. "We're close."

Rajura grinned. He was beginning to actually believe in this plan of Rubbeus'. To his credit, this plan sounded good. Much bettev than their previous ones. Find a source of power stronger than the Ginzoushou, and those damn Sailor Senshi would no longer be a problem.

And this new source of power in this Konan was extremely tempting.

Rubbeus led them up the stairs and to a door. Fortunately, it was unlocked. Not that it would have made much of a difference, Rubbeus thought, grinning. He was a strong man.

The earring began to glow and swung wildly towards a shelf of books. Rubbeus began thumbing through the books, until he brought out an old Chinese book. Bertie stared.

"You've got to be kidding."

Rubbeus read the cover. " 'The Book of the Universe of the Four Gods.' Nope, this is it."

Rajura rolled his eye. "I should have known this plan was half-baked."

Rubbeus grinned wider and opened the book. "This is the story of the Universe of the Four Gods," he read aloud. "To the one who finishes this story will be granted one wish."

A bright red light burst from the book. It engulfed the startled assemblage and as they began to fade, Rubbeus read "Let the story begin…"

"Nani!?" Rei said, startled. (What!?)

Everyone's head whipped towards her. "The presence of the Dynasty…it suddenly disappeared!"

Touma blinked. "Run that by us again, Rei-chan?"

"It's gone! I can always feel them lurking. The feeling gets stronger when they're close. It's always been there, ever since I've been aware of them. But it just suddenly…vanished. I no longer feel them."

"Vanished from this world…," Mamoru said softly. Usagi looked at him. 

"And into another one."

"Whatever they're up to, we have to stop them!" Chibiusa said enthusiastically. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah but, how?" A-ko asked. "We don't know where they went."

Ami retrieved her computer and began to scan the entire Tokyo area. "Matte. (Wait.) I'm picking up an energy surge in the Main Library. It's fading now, like it's the after-effects."

"What do we do?" C-ko asked softly. Makoto ran into the kitchen and turned off the oven. She walked back out holding her henshin stick.

"We go and investigate."

"Gomen ne. De mo we need to know if a strange looking group of men and women came in here and which way they went." (I'm sorry, but…)

The librarian looked up at Ami, puzzled. Touma leaned over her. "One of them may have had red hair, another only one eye."

The librarian smiled and nodded. "Hai. (Yes.) They walked towards the soda machines. I imagine they must be still there, they haven't come back out."

Ami smiled and bowed. "Arigato." (Thank you.)

They all began to walk in that direction. Usagi spotted the soda machine and grinned. She reached in her pocket for some Yen, but Rei stopped her. 

"We don't have time, Usagi. We've got to figure out where they went from here."

Usagi pulled away from her. "While you're figuring, I'll be drinking!"

She pulled out a 100-Yen piece, but a strange feeling kept her from putting it into the slot. She turned towards the stairs, seeing a soft red glow coming from the top. She began to walk up the stairs, heedless of the calls of her fellow Senshi, Troopers and super heroine. She stopped at the door. The glow was coming from inside the room. Minako stepped up beside her.

"What do you see, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi ignored her and opened the door. She followed the glow to an old book lying in the middle of the floor, closed. She bent and picked up the book.

"I-I can't read it…"

Mamoru took the book gently from her and read the cover. "It's Chinese. 'The Book of the Universe of the Four Gods'" He opened it, everyone crowding around him to see. "'This is the Story of the Universe of the Four Gods. To the one who finishes the book will be granted one wish."

A bright red light flared from the book and engulfed the assembled persons. Mamoru dropped the book, but they had all disappeared before the book dropped, closed onto the floor.


	2. Koko Doko? (Where am I?)

Fushigi2

Ch. 2

Moonlight makes me want to cry,

Midnight's too late to call,

Because of my naiveness what will I do?

My heart is a kaleidoscope.

-Moonlight Densetsu, Sailormoon themesong.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this."

Katzie smiled and pressed up to Anubis. His normally wild hair had been tamed into a bun in the ancient Chinese fashion. Her own hair was up rather like Pluto's in an attempt to fit in. Rajura's hair had been left out, as had Sh'ten's. Naaza's hair had also been fought into a bun, and Rubbeus' hair was too short to do much. Bertie had let her hair out for an effect, and it made her look a hundred times younger. Prizma and Avery kept their hairstyles, they were quite fond of them. All had changed clothes so as not to look conspicuous.

"It's for our own benefit, Anubis. If the Senshi DO follow us here, we'll look as normal as the rest of the population."

Rubbeus was still following his earring. It was pointing in a steady direction. Rubbeus reached the top of the hill and grinned. "I know where our power source is."

"Oh really?" Rajura said, panting slightly. Fighting was one thing, but the trip had taken his breath away and he still didn't quite have it back yet. "And where is that?"

"There," Rubbeus said, pointing. Rajura looked and grinned. He recognized the architecture. It was a palace.

Hotohori looked up sharply from the foot of the shrine of Suzaku. 

"I have a feeling an evil force has just entered my land," he said softly. "I must pray for Miaka's safety."

"Ow!!"

Usagi looked around confused. Where was everyone? "Guys? Where are you?"

She heard a groan from under her and looked down. She saw an exasperated Rei looking up at her.

"Usagi-chan? You wouldn't mind getting off of us, would you?"

Usagi blushed and scrambled off, letting everyone up. Mamoru stretched before looking around. "I wonder where we are?"

Ami looked around the barren landscape. "Wherever we are, it's not Tokyo."

A-ko turned to Rei. "Rei? Can you sense the Dynasty now?"

Rei paused then nodded. "I hadn't even noticed it, I'm so used to their presence. But now that I concentrate, yes. I can feel them."

"Then we're in the right place," Minako murmured. Usagi shivered. The scenery-or lack thereof-was giving her the heebie jeebies. 

Ami studied her readouts. "If we're here to stop the Dynasty, then I think we'd better do it as Senshi."

Makoto nodded. "I agree."

She held up her henshin stick. "Jupiter Crystal Power," 

Ami held up hers. "Mercury Crystal Power,"

Rei was next. "Mars Crystal Power,"

Minako followed. "Venus Crystal Power,"

Together the four of them chorused "Make Up!"

The Troopers and A-ko watched as each one transformed into, respectively, Super Sailors Jupiter, Mercury, Mars and Venus. Usagi and Chibiusa held up their brooches. 

"Moon Crisis Make Up!"

The two of them transformed into Super Sailors Moon and Chibimoon. Mamoru held up a rose. "Tuxedo Make Up!"

With a few twists and turns, he became Tuxedo Kamen.

The Troopers nodded. "It's our turn!"

Each used their armor orb to transform into their pre-armor. "Armor of the Wildfire…"

"Armor of the Halo…"

"Armor of the Strata…"

"Armor of Hardrock..."

"Armor of the Torrent…"

Together the five of them chorused "DOWCHII!!"

A-ko grinned. "That was pretty cool."

Sailormoon shrugged. "We wouldn't know, we've never seen ourselves transform before."

"Someone oughta tape you."

Seiji rolled his eyes a bit. "Rei-chan. Do you know where they're headed?"

Sailormars shook her head. "I just know they're here…"

Sailormoon thought. "They said there were getting a new power source….Ami-chan?"

"Way ahead of you, Usagi," Mercury said, her hand working furiously over the keyboard of her computer. She looked up. "This way."

"Tamahome!"Tamahome looked up from his exercises to see Miaka running towards him. He smiled. "Miaka. What can I do for you?""Well, you promised to come with Nuriko and me to get some clothes. Nuriko's going as a girl, so we need an obvious guy with us. Also, Hotohori doesn't want me going out there with only one Celestial Warrior at my side."Tamahome smiled a little nervously but nodded. "Okay. I'll come."He walked back towards Nuriko's room. His ladies-in-waiting let him in. Nuriko was once again dressed as one of Hotohori's harem, his beautiful long hair upswept into a graceful bun with braids dotting either side. Tamahome had a feeling that Nuriko styled his own hair. He stood and smiled. "Miaka!" he called in a sing-song voice. "Come! We've got to get going! I see you've managed to drag Tamakins with us. Good, I don't want to have to reveal my true self out there.""Oooh!" Nuriko held up a beautiful silk dress up against Miaka. "This would look wonderful on you! Don't you think Tamahome?"Tamahome could see it on her. Nuriko was right. Miaka would look beautiful. He smiled and nodded. Nuriko grinned and brought out some money. "We'll take it!"

"So that's her? She's our power source?"

Rubbeus nodded. "Given the amount of energy she's putting out, I'd say she has to be the main character. The Priestess of Suzaku."

"Look at her clothes," Bertie said softly. "She's obviously from our world. I'd guess her to be no older than the Senshi are."

"If she's the Priestess of Suzaku," Rajura said. "Then that guy-"

Rubbeus nodded. "Obviously one of her warriors. The woman could be too, though I doubt that. She's dressed to lavishly for battle."

Anubis grinned. "There's more of us than there are of them."

Sh'ten grinned as well. "Let's take 'em."

Miaka popped up in front of Tamahome. "Tamahome, here. What do you think?"

He regarded the fighting outfit a little dubiously. Personally, he wasn't too fond of tight garments. He shook his head. 

"Not my style, Miaka."

Miaka started to say something, but her eye caught a group of people moving towards her. They all seemed to be looking right at her. 

"T-Tamahome?"

Tamahome saw the expression on her face and whirled in time to see the group still making their way towards them. His eyes narrowed. 

"Don't worry, Miaka. I'll protect you. Nuriko, try to get Miaka back to the palace."

Nuriko nodded. "Right."

The man with the red hair walked straight up to him. "Out of my way," he growled. Tamahome looked him dead in the face. "Make me."

The man grinned. "Fine with me." His hand began to glow and suddenly Tamahome felt as if he'd been hit in the stomach. He hurled back into one of the stalls. Miaka gasped. "Tamahome!!"

She broke away from Nuriko and began to run towards him, but she was caught by Anubis. He grinned. "This was almost too easy…" He looked up to see the woman holding up-an entire stall?? And she threw it at them. Anubis dropped Miaka in favor of ducking. Miaka began to make her way towards Tamahome again, but this time she was stopped by Avery. 

"Not so fast. You're coming with us back to Tokyo."

Miaka blinked. "T-Tokyo? You're from my world??"

Avery produced her whip and quickly snagged Miaka with it. She then looked up to see Nuriko charging full force at her. He hit Avery full in the gut, once again freeing Miaka. 

Rajura usually had no qualms about hitting a woman, but this time he was rightfully a little dubious. But then the woman's dressed slipped a bit. He knew enough about women's bodies to know that two breasts were missing. Which made this woman a…

He grinned and quickly transformed into his armor. 

"She's a man," he called out to his comrades. "I suggest you just take him."

Anubis blinked. She…was a he? But he could see Rajura was right. So he too transformed, and saw his comrades following suit. Miaka gasped. She'd seen their pictures on the news before.

"The Shogun!" she gasped. Oh, where were the Sailor Senshi when she needed them?

Rajura grinned. "Web of deception!" he yelled, quickly engulfing everyone in the vicinity….including his comrades. Bertie shot him a glare. "Next time, care to give us a little warning before doing that?"

Rajura shrugged, but loosed his web so that they could get out. He quickly plucked Miaka from the web. 

"You're mine."

She whimpered, obviously scared out of her wits. He turned to deal with the other two but heard an all-too-familiar voice call out

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Miaka's bonds were split and she fell. Halfway, she was caught by Tuxedo Kamen. Rajura almost felt like crying. They HAD her, god dammit! He looked up$to see the familiar sight of the Senshi, Troopers and A-ko greeting him.

Sailormoon looked especially pissed. "I told you I'd follow you wherever you went and I meant it! I will not allow you to use this girl to your own advantage, I cannot forgive it!! For love and justice,"

Chibimoon chimed in. "Pretty soldier in a Sailor suit."

"Sailormoon!"

"Sailorchibimoon!"

"In the name of the moon,"

"You're punished!" the two of them finished together. 

The Sailor Senshi and Troopers added "The Sailor Senshi and the Troopers. We cannot forgive it!"

Rajura grinned. "Morning star strike!"

The mace missed Sailormoon's head by mere inches. 

She made a face. "I always hated that attack. Moon Tiara Action!"

She threw her tiara so that not only was Rajura's Morning Star cut down to size, but so were his scythes. He growled ready to lunge for the senshi when he heard a yell from behind him. He turned and saw the obvious warrior charging at him. Rajura grinned. He considered himself an expert at Martial Arts, but was startled to be outmatched by this-whelp. He watched as the symbol of the demon appeared on his forehead in blazing red. Then a well placed kick left him unconscious. 

Sh'ten and Prizma were dealing with Sailormars and A-ko. 

"Fire, Soul!" Mars yelled and the warlord and his girlfriend were forced to jump apart. Just what they wanted. A-ko ran and aimed a jump kick at Sh'ten, smashing him into a stall before he could summon his chain. 

Sailormars took a different approach. "Akuryo Taisan!" And Prizma was frozen. 

Bertie and Sailormercury were battling it out, their attacks meeting head on and leaving beautiful Ice Sculptures in their wake. 

Bertie grinned and summoned another attack of ice. Sailormercury was sick of this. 

"Shabon Spray!" She yelled, clouding the immediate area. Bertie looked around in confusion for her foe. 

"Arrow Shock Wave!"

Bertie was out cold. 

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

Avery hastened to jump out of the way. Naaza charged at Jupiter from behind. 

"Thunder Bolt Cut!"

Jupiter turned as the warlord fell heavily at her feet. She grinned at Seiji, who shrugged. 

"Anything to help."

She turned back just as Avery sent her whip after her. 

She jumped out of the way as quickly as she could. "Supreme Thunder!"

Unfortunately for Avery, leather can conduct electricity. Avery fell heavily as well. 

Rubbeus snarled and aimed a discreet blast at Sailorjupiter and Seiji. 

"Oh no you don't," a feminine-yet-not-so-feminine voice called out. Rubbeus looked down to see the other man-woman or whatever holding up another stall. Grunting slightly, he/she…it hurled it at him. Rubbeus had not enough time to scamper out of the way. He fell to the ground. 

Katzie and Anubis sneered. "Time to beat a hasty retreat," she murmured. Anubis was inclined to agree and they all disappeared. 

Sailormoon ran over to Miaka, who was still trembling in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. 

"Daijobu?" (Are you alright?) 

Miaka's eyes went wide, and the next thing she knew Sailormoon found herself trapped in a chokehold of a hug.

"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou for rescuing me, Sailormoon! I was so afraid you weren't going to show up but now you did and-"

"Miaka?"

Miaka turned, keeping her hold on her hero. "Yes, Tamahome?"

"Sailormoon, is it? Well, she's beginning to turn blue."

Miaka turned. There was Sailormoon, a sour look on her face, looking as if she was about to pass out. Miaka gasped and let go, and Sailormoon slowly, ever so slowly, tipped over and lay there. Miaka blushed. 

"Sorry…"

"So this is your heroine?"

Miaka nodded solemnly. "Yes, Hotohori. This is Sailormoon, the one mentioned in the Universe of the Four Gods."

Sailorvenus blinked. "Isn't that the name of the book we're in?"

Miaka nodded. "It's also the name of this scroll," she said, holding a delicate red scroll. Sailormars looked at Miaka's clothes, then at her backpack in the corner. Something caught her eye and she wandered over, and pulled out a half-exposed Sailor V. comic. She smiled.

"You're a Sailor V. Fan too, huh?"

Miaka grinned. "Sure am. Huge Sailormoon fan too."

Sailormoon grinned. "Nice to know I have fans…"

Hotohori smiled and walked over to Sailormoon. He bowed deeply, his bangs hanging lightly over his face. 

"We are honored you have come to protect the Priestess of Suzaku, Princess Moon."

Sailormoon blinked, then smiled and, with princess-like dignity and gracefulness, bowed back. 

"It is an honor to be here, your highness."

Miaka smiled. "And now you're going to show those mean old Shogun that they can't use ME any old way they want to!"

Sailormercury smiled. "We're going to protect you, Miaka-san. Make no mistake about that."

Miaka grinned, then frowned as several loud rumblings filled the air. Hotohori's eyes widened. 

"Miaka…was that you?"

"Not all me," she said. "At least, I don't think so…"

Sailormoon and Shou blushed. 

"Um…that was us," Shou said sheepishly. Sailormoon laughed a bit. 

"Where's the kitchen?"

"How did they know? HOW?" Rubbeus paced the floor. "There's no way! We left no clues!"

Rubbeus," Avery said softly. "Rei _is _psychic, you know, and she always seems to know when we're around. Maybe she, I dunno, felt us leave? Or maybe Ami's computers registered something…" 

Rubbeus sighed. However the Senshi knew, they did and they had followed them…again. And now they were protecting the Priestess of Suzaku. What did that guy say her name was? Miaka? Rubbeus sneered. She was definitely Japanese. And she could definitely be useful. If only they could get past the Troopers and Senshi…

Anubis finished bandaging the worst of Naaza's wounds and slunk back into the shadows. "Whatever the case," he said, starting slowly. "Now it's not only a matter of getting past her protectors. Didn't Wiseman say that there were three protectors so far?"

Rubbeus nodded, then saw where Anubis was headed. "We only saw two," he said slowly. "There's still one more."

"As a priestess," Rajura said. "She'd be staying at the palace, where the original energy readings came from. My suggestion is that we attack there next."

"Agreed," Rubbeus said. "But not right away. Let the Senshi and Troopers have time to feel safe. That's when they're most vulnerable."

"So, you're a man?"

Nuriko nodded, his beautiful earrings making the tiniest jingling sounds. 

"I am a man. I'm one of the Celestial Warriors, one of the protectors of the Priestess of Suzaku."

Hotohori, now out of his imperial garments, nodded, his long hair falling slightly over his shoulder. 

"I am also one of the Celestial Warriors. As is Tamahome."

Tamahome waved. Hotohori turned back to Sailormoon.

"From what Miaka tells me, you too have warriors who protect you. The, Sailor Senshi?"

Touma nodded. "Yeah. But their story is a little more complicated than that of Miaka's, your majesty."

Hotohori blinked. "And…you are?"

Touma bowed. "Touma of the Strata, your majesty."

Hotohori looked to Seiji. "Seiji of the Halo, your highness."

Ryo went next, bowing deeply. "Ryo of the Wildfire."

"Shou of Hardrock."

"Shin of the torrent, your majesty."

Hotohori nodded. "Are you Senshi as well?"

Shin shook his head. "Nae, we're Samurai Troopers. Some of the enemies we fought today were actually our enemies, and since they've teamed up with the Senshi's enemies, we thought it advisable to join forces as well. We are the Senshi's partners, and, at times, their protectors."

Nuriko raised a slender brow. "Protectors? If you two teamed up for the sole purpose of defeating your joint enemies, then neither would have to protect either. Which tells me that there's more to your relationships than you're telling us."

Everyone blushed a bit. 

"Truth be told," Ryo said slowly. "Our relationships are a bit more involved than that."

Hotohori held up a hand, smiling. "No more need be said. Nuriko, shame on you for prying."

Sailorjupiter smiled. "No harm done, your majesty. We don't mind."

"Of course" Hotohori continued. "You will be allowed to make yourself comfortable for the duration of your stay."

Sailormoon opened her mouth and Tuxedo Kamen quickly clamped his hand over it. 

"We are honored, your majesty. Thank you."

"It really is beautiful here," She sighed softly. "Almost in a way that our world seems to have forgotten."

"Talking to yourself, Mina-ko?"

Venus turned to see Seiji, in pre armor, walking up to her, smiling. She sighed. 

"I guess, Seiji-chan. But it's just so beautiful here, and how often do we get to sit back and$just…admire the beauty around us?"

Seiji smiled. She, of all senshi _would _notice the beauty in everything. But she had a point.$

"Not often enough," he admitted, putting his arms around her. "And you're right, this place is wonderful, like my home before-"

He cut himself off abruptly, his hands clenching. Venus looked at him. "Before what?"

"Before Naaza killed everything in his attempt to kill me…"

Venus gasped. Several years had passed since she'd met him, and yet there were still things she did not know. She hugged him, bringing him out of the past. 

"I'm so sorry, Seiji-chan. I didn't know…"

Seiji smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Nor should you have to worry about it. That was years and years ago, years before I met you. The forest will regrow. The animals will return."

Venus hugged him again. "But you shouldn't have to suffer for any of it."

Seiji smiled again. Trust Minako to try to take charge of all of his problems in one fell swoop. He kissed her softly and smiled. 

"It's times like this that you make me love you even more, Mina-ko."

Venus grinned slyly. "Really? That's possible?"

"I, for one, don't trust them."

Tamahome was intrigued. "And why is that, Nuriko?"

Nuriko finished braiding his hair. 

"They weren't totally honest with us about everything. We hardly know anything about this enemy of theirs. How do we know that the Senshi aren't the _real _enemy?"

Tamahome blinked. "The senshi have a right not to tell us everything about themselves, you know. They don't _have _to protect Miaka. They don't _have _to help us. They don't have to be here, period. Besides," he added, turning to leave. "They don't strike me as the type who would use Miaka or lie for their own advantage. So just calm down, Nuriko. Learn to be a little more trusting."

Tamahome left, leaving Nuriko alone in his room. He snorted and began fixing his dress. He was going to be spending the day with his handsome emperor, and he wanted to look his best for him, as he always did. 

"Nuriko-san?"

He looked up to see Sailormoon's head looking in. "Can I come in?"

Nuriko shrugged. "Sure."

Sailormoon smiled, came in and sat down. "I wanted to ask you why you think the Shogun might be after Miaka. "

Nuriko shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea. Do they have a history of kidnapping people?"

Sailormoon nodded, remembering her own abduction by the Shogun not too long ago. "I'm afraid they do. All of us Senshi and Troopers have been kidnapped by them at one time or another."

"And why did they take you all?"

"They took us in the hopes of turning us to their side. That I get. And they also told me that Miaka had some sort of power. My question, really, is where do you think she would get this power from?"

Nuriko blinked. Sailormoon had appeared so scatterbrained when he first met her. Maybe there was more to her than it seemed? "Suzaku, I imagine."

"Suzaku?"

Nuriko nodded. "Yes. See, there are four kingdoms, one for each of the four gods. We in the south are the land of Konan, and our god is Suzaku. And our color is-"

"Red," Sailormoon said, cutting him off. He blinked. 

"Um..yeah. How did you-"

"When I was in my world, a red glow, led me to the-er-gateway into your world."

Nuriko was stunned. Suzaku had led the Senshi here? Then…Tamahome was right. The Senshi were on their side. They had to be, Suzaku wouldn't have picked them if they weren't. Finally, he smiled kindly. "I'm sorry, Sailormoon. I had my doubts about you and the rest before. Now I know you won't hurt Miaka."

Sailormoon smiled. "Uh…can I ask you one more question, Nuriko?"

Nuriko nodded. "Yes."

"Um…why do you dress like a woman?"

Nuriko blinked a few times, then out and out laughed. "Well, you may not believe this, but I'm in love with his highness."

"The emperor?!?"

Nuriko nodded. "Well, can you blame me? He's so handsome, with that face, and that hair.."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"He knows! But he's so stuck on Miaka that he doesn't care."

"But…" Sailormoon was becoming a bit confused. "Doesn't Miaka love-"

"Tamahome? Yes, and vice versa. That's really why I want the emperor to forget about her. It causes him pain when he sees them together, so in love..I don't suppose you know how hard it is, loving someone who doesn't love you?"

Sailormoon thought back to when she had recovered her memory, but Mamoru hadn't. It had hurt so much. Her eyes downcast, she said, "Yes, I'm afraid I do."

Nuriko nodded. "And yet he loves Miaka so that all he wants is her happiness…even if it's happiness with someone else."

"And that's all you want for him," Sailormoon said softly. Nuriko nodded. 

Sailormoon smiled. "Then you all do truly care for each other. And I think you care about Miaka more than you're letting on."

Nuriko looked at her at this. She was smiling. She stood. "I've got to go, now. I'm supposed to be training, but I had to get your opinion on Miaka and the Shogun and the connection. I've still got to talk to Tamahome and Hotohori. But I really enjoyed talking with you."

Nuriko smiled. "And I with you, Sailormoon. We may have to make it a regular occurrence."


	3. Ahhh! Miaka!!

Fushigi3

Ch. 3

With this power to wipe out

The havoc and anarchy.

This is my planet,

Gonna fight for our destiny.

-Unknown from M.E, Knuckle's theme, Sonic Adventure

"Don't you dare think about shirking training again, Usagi!"

She made a face a Mars. "Lighten up, Rei! I'm not shirking; I've been training all day. I wanna rest."

"That's just what the Shogun are waiting for," Touma said. "We can't rest, can't let our guard down."

"You train. I'm tired."

Mars sneered. "Weakling."

Moon turned her back on Mars. "Say and think what you want, I am resting!"

Mercury sighed. "No point in arguing, she's made up her mind. But she _does _have a valid point, we all should rest a few moments."

Everyone sighed, secretly grateful for the break. Miaka trotted up with food on a tray. 

"Lunch time! I managed to worm my way into the kitchen and made some all Japanese dishes, I think you all will enjoy!"

Chibimoon smiled. "Thanks, Miaka-san!" She took one of the bowls from the tray and took a bite of the sushi inside. 

"This is wonderful! You made this?"

Miaka smiled and flushed a little. "Yeah. You'd be surprised; they had all the ingredients. I've got some sauce here too for you all."

Everyone dug in, and thanks were squeezed around mouthfuls all around. Seiji swallowed a huge chunk-or at least he tried to, but began to pound on his chest. Venus squealed and began banging on his back. Finally he swallowed and began panting. Venus whacked him in the head. 

"What was that all about?"

"Well, it was just so good I took a bigger bite. Too big, I guess."

Venus nodded, but an assault came from the back as a bowl full of sushi and sauce went hurtling at Seiji's head. It collided, staining his blond hair brown as raw fish and seaweed slid down it. He looked at his attacker, an angry Sailorjupiter.

"You never thought _my _cooking was that good! What a thing to say!"

Seiji flushed. "Mako-chan, wait! I'm sorry!"

"Too late, I'm mad at you!"

Miaka flushed crimson. "Oops. Guess I started a fight…"

As Jupiter continued to rave, Touma smiled apologetically. "It's not your fault, Miaka. Seiji brought it on himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. You see, Jupiter and Shin do all of our cooking, and she would like to open a restaurant some day. We're supposed to be her critics and her patrons. So you can imagine she kinda took it personally."

Miaka giggled. She watched as the fight raged on until finally Mercury sighed. She had to cool Jupiter off. 

"Mercury. Aqua Rasphody!"

The burst of water splashed Jupiter, drenching her. She blinked a couple of times, then, lips clamped shut, she sat down. Mars smiled. 

"Nice going, Ami-chan. If you didn't do something I was about to. And I don't think she would have liked my solution too much."

"Melting her isn't cooling her off, Rei-chan."

Miaka blinked. "Are you all calling each other by your real names?"

Mars blinked, then blushed. "Yes, why?"

"You…live at the Hikawa Shrine?"

Mars blinked again. "Yes…we've met?"

"Kinda. I bought a charm from you some years back. Next thing I knew, I found myself on a bus with a youma."

Mars became a veritable blinking box. "Bus…youm-ah! My first mission! You were one of the girls abducted?"

Miaka nodded. "I was dazed, but awake enough to watch you guys fight for me. That's when I became a senshi fan."

Mercury, Mars and Moon all smiled. "Well, then, you're welcome," Mercury said, smiling broadly. "Really, it was only our fifth or sixth mission."

"Yeah," Rei added. "And Ms. 'For love and justice' over there was too scared to even investigate. Luna had to make her go."

Moon stuck her tongue out at Mars. "You didn't have to add that, Rei!"

Mars stuck hers back out. "Why, too embarrassed to let your little fan club know what a coward you are?"

Needless to say, a tongue war ensued. Miaka flushed again.

"Actually, my favorite is Chibimoon."

Chibimoon's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Miaka nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you're a lot closer to my own age, and I always thought that you were a very important part of the group."

Chibimoon threw her arms around Miaka in new appreciation. "Oh, thank you Miaka! That means so much to me!"

Tuxedo Kamen, ignoring both Mars and Moon, finally spoke. "My question to the rest of you is, since Miaka knows who Mars is, do we trust her, and indeed Hotohori, Tamahome and Nuriko enough to let them know who we really are?"

"It really shouldn't matter on the part of the warriors," Shou injected. "As they're staying here. It's Miaka we should be worried about, since she's from our world."

Ryo leveled his gaze on Miaka. "I think we can trust her with our secret. After all, we may have to go in disguise with her. If she can't recognize us and come to us when she needs help, then what's the point of our being here?"

Shin nodded. "Agreed. What's more, if a fight over her broke out again, she wouldn't know whom to trust, who won and who lost. I think it's wisest to let her know who we are."

"Maybe we shouldn't be making this call," Seiji pointed out. "After all, our identities aren't secret. It's the Senshi who would truly suffer."

Mercury threw up her hands. "What's the point? The Shogun know who we are, the Earth's Special Forces know who we are, Team Rocket knows who we are, hell, even Batman and Superman know who we are. What's one more person??"

Touma smirked. "Well, when put that way…."

"So, we want to keep this a secret still?"

"We have to, Katzie," Anubis said softly, kissing her. "Otherwise you'll be sent back, and I'm not going anywhere without you. And they need me here."

Katzie sighed and smiled. "Okay, Anubis. For you but as soon as we get back, I'm telling."

"By all means. Not like they're not going to notice eventually anyway."

Katzie giggled, and snuggled closer to Anubis. He'd been so supportive ever since they found out she was pregnant, unlike Rajura who, she had heard, treated Bertie's pregnancy like a plague until he finally saw Ben. Anubis now placed his hand on Katzie's stomach and smiled. 

"You're going to make an excellent mother."

"And you an excellent father, you know."

Anubis grinned before kissing her lightly along the jaw line. He moved in to kiss her harder when they both started. They were being called to a conference. Sighing, both rolled out of bed and began throwing clothes on. 

"And the guard station is here. Hardly a concern, but you never know."

Rajura sat, arms folded, looking at the tactical screen before him. "You still haven't explained what to do about the warriors and what to do about our little Trooper/Senshi problem. 

Rubbeus shot Rajura a glare. Rajura may have saved his life, but he was still as annoying as ever. 

"I'm waiting for all of us to arrive first."

"Think you might have interrupted something, Rubbeus?" Avery asked. "After all, it _is _late." Rubbeus shrugged.

"They know duty comes first. Ah, speak of the devil,"

Anubis and Katzie both entered, looking not too pleased to be there. Rubbeus ignored the looks. 

"Now, about those warriors, they're not like the Senshi, all powerful you know. They're very limited in their abilities. From the two I saw, I say each only has one trait. "

A picture of Tamahome filled the screen. "This one seems to be prominent in martial arts, as Rajura can easily testify."

Rubbeus switched the image to Nuriko over a very audible snort. "This one seems to be super strong, something we've got to watch out for. Her and A-ko fighting together make an impressive team."

"He," Rajura corrected. "That's a man. Think of him as an ancient Chinese drag queen."

Rubbeus shrugged. "One way to look at it. Anyway, the third M've been told by Lord Talpa is a master swordsman. But as we haven't encountered him yet I don't have his picture to show to you. And I don't think we need to go over the Senshi again."

"Well maybe we should," Prizma said. "After all, it may give us a fresh look and we may find a weak spot in their defenses. 

Rubbeus nodded. "All right. Sailormoon."

A picture of Usagi in mid-eat flashed. Rubbeus grinned. "The most accurate picture I could find."

Everyone smirked. 

"Leader of the Sailor Senshi, her attacks consist of Moon Tiara Action, Rainbow Moon Heart Ache, and, along with Chibimoon, Moon Gorgeous Meditation."

Sh'ten frowned. Usually he didn't speak up at meetings, but he just noticed something. 

"You know, it takes Sailormoon quite awhile to gear up for an attack. If we could keep her from completing her attack sequence, she'd be helpless."

"Genius," Rajura said, rolling his eye. "That's obvious, Sh'ten, and if it were just Sailormoon, we'd have won this war already. But we still have other Senshi to contend with."

"Keep it in mind," Sh'ten snapped back. "It may keep you from losing your Morning Star next time."

Rajura snorted again but fell silent. Anubis raised a brow. "Score this one to Sh'ten. And he's on the board!"

Everyone snickered, even Sh'ten. Rubbeus shook his head. 

"Okay, Next…"

"It feels so good to take a bath," Usagi sighed and sunk deeper into the big wooden tub. It wasn't home, but it was hot and that was all that mattered. She laid her head back, her hair wrapped up around her odango. She thought on their situation. 

They were, as far as they knew, trapped in a book with no way out, defending a Japanese girl from evil Shogun who weren't so evil because one of them had admitted to caring for them, while who knows how much time had passed at home. 

Life wasn't fair, she pouted. She wanted to go home. She wanted to shave her legs. She wanted an ice cream sundae. She wanted to munch on movie food while watching "Bring it on" with Mamo-chan. She wanted to tease Naru-chan about going out with Umino-kun. She wouldn't even mind running into the Earth's Special Forces and being taken for a ride. Just so long as she was home. 

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi started, and sunk into the tub, peering over the edge. 

"Chibiusa??"

"Usagi-chan, I'm scared."

Usagi blinked. Since when did her daughter confide in her? But, grabbing a towel, Usagi stepped out of the tub and sat next to her namesake. "Why, Chibiusa?"

"I'm afraid we won't make it home."

Usagi smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry, Chibiusa. We'll make it home. I promise."

Chibiusa looked into Usagi's eyes, and she knew she was telling the truth. They looked at each other a moment, smiling. Then Chibiusa stood. 

"Then get outta the tub, you're hogging all the hot water!"

Usagi froze a second, and then began arguing furiously with her daughter.

"So how about it?"

Nuriko shook his head, "This is ludicrous!"

A-ko shrugged and smiled. "Well, if you're afraid to lose, I understand."

Tamahome and Hotohori smiled. They knew Nuriko wouldn't back down from a challenge like that. Nor did he.

"Who's afraid? I'll arm wrestle you."

A-ko grinned broadly and sat down across from him at the table. She set her elbow resolutely on the surface and grinned at Nuriko, almost daring him to take her hand. He pushed his sleeve up his arm and took A-ko's hand. Tamahome grinned. 

"Ready….go!"

The two began straining against each other, a light sheen of sweat breaking out relatively quickly on each participant's forehead. A-ko reached up with her other hand and wiped the sweat away from her forehead, her red hair already sticking to it. Nuriko brushed his purple hair out of his face and continued to strain against this girl. 

"They look pretty evenly matched," Hotohori whispered to Tamahome. Tamahome grinned. "I'll bet that A-ko wins."

Hotohori raised an eyebrow. "Betting against your fellow warrior in favor of a strange girl? Shame on you, Tamahome."

Tamahome grinned and the two watched a little longer. Hotohori leaned back over to Tamahome. "I'd put half my kingdom on A-ko. If I were a betting man, of course."

Tamahome grinned wider. "Of course, your majesty."

"So you're actually Sailormoon- Usagi's future _daughter_??"

Chibiusa nodded. "Yep! Mamo-chan and Usagi-chan are my parents. My mom, Neo Queen Serenity sent me to the past to learn how to be a Senshi so when I go back I can be Sailormoon. But I don't think she meant for me to go this far in the past."

Miaka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, tell me about it. I always hated learning about ancient civilizations. Now I'm living in one. Not exactly how I wished to spend my life. But it's not all bad."

"You mean it's not so bad living with Tamahome, don't you?" Chibiusa asked incredulously. Miaka laughed. 

"Yeah, I do. But seriously, I really care about him a lot. I'm in love with him. But I guess you're too young to know what love is, aren't you?"

Chibiusa thought back to Helios, and to Peruru. "No, not really. I'm not as young as you may think I am, Miaka-chan."

Miaka shrugged. "Anyway, all I know is that once I met Tamahome, I was lost without him. I couldn't do anything without thinking about him."

Chibiusa nodded. "Yeah, I can relate…" she trailed off as she saw something in the sky above and behind Miaka. "M-Miaka?"

Miaka blinked and turned. Then, she screamed. It was Rajura. 

Chibiusa stood quickly and grabbed Miaka's hand. She began pulling her toward safety as she activated her communicator. "Sailor Senshi, we're under attack! Transform and help us!"

Chibiusa turned to face the oncoming warlord. "Moon Crisis Make Up!"

She transformed into Sailorchibimoon and faced the warlord down. When he was about ten feet away from her, she yelled "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

Rajura was defter than this and dodged the little pink hearts, slamming Chibimoon into a giant stone column. He grinned underneath his armor. This had been too easy, ambushing the Senshi like this. Usually they were ready for such tactics. He held a scythe to her throat. 

"Senshi, come out right now with the Celestial warriors or Chibimoon is history."

At first, there was no answer. Rajura braced himself for what he knew was going to happen. 

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Chibimoon was yanked out from under him with no more than a scratch. Rajura growled and turned to face the Senshi. 

"You're losing your touch, Rajura," Mars scolded. "Even you should have known more than to come alone."

"And you're losing _your _touch, Rei," Rajura said. "Or else you would have known that I did not come alone!"

"Quake with fear!"

"Snake bite Strike!"

"Black Lightning Strike!"

The Senshi were split up as three different attacks came from three different directions. Split apart, there was nothing much they could do against the Shogun. Rubbeus appeared Miaka in tow. 

"Let's get out of here, we have what we want."

Rajura nodded and grinned. "I agree. The Senshi are of no consequence now."

"Don't bet on it! Arrow Shock Wave!"

Once again, Miaka's bonds were split. She was caught this time by Touma. The momentary confusion on the part of the Shogun gave Sailormoon enough time to gear up for an attack. 

"Rainbow Moon Heart-"

"Oh no you don't! Quake with fear!" Sh'ten yelled, knocking Sailormoon off guard and yanking the scepter from her. Sailormoon gasped as he crushed it in his hands. 

"M-my scepter!"

Sailorjupiter grit her teeth. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sekhmet jumped out of the way, grinning. "Snake bite Strike!"

The poison hit Jupiter in the chest, burning quickly through her fuku. While Sailormercury used her powers to wash off as much as she could, Rajura struck. 

"Morning Star Strike!"

The two senshi were clobbered, hurled halfway across the space of the courtyard. 

"Iie! (No!) Mako-chan! Ami-chan!" Shin yelled, running towards them. Seiji watched in growing horror as he saw Rubbeus aim for his friend's back. He heard his own warning come too late as the blast knocked Shin into the wall, unconscious before he even hit. 

"Stop!!!"

The command brought everyone to a virtual halt. Miaka stood there, trembling, tears streaming down her face. The Sailor Senshi and Samurai Troopers were fighting-dying because of her. She wouldn't allow it. She'd end it the only way she could think of.

"This is all about me, right? Then…then take me. Leave them alone."

Ryo gasped. "Miaka, no! You can't-"

Miaka put her hands over her ears. "No! Shogun, take me with you now!"

Rajura grinned widely. "Wouldn't want to upset her. You heard her, guys."

Rubeus opened a portal and gestured towards it. 

"After you, Suzaku no Miko."(Priestess of Suzaku…duh)

Miaka cast a back glance at the shocked group of warriors before stepping through. The portal immediately closed up behind her and all the Shogun disappeared. Touma ran over to Mercury, whereas Venus, Mars and Moon tended to Jupiter and Shin. Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome and A-ko came running out. 

"What happened? Where is Miaka??" Hotohori demanded. Sailormoon caught his golden eyes with her blue ones. 

"Gomen ne, Hotohori-sama. She's gone."


	4. Watashitachi wa bakan yo! (We're all foo...

Fushigi4

Ch. 4

This fight is not for anybody, this is

Purely for myself. 

And I won't stop until I reach the

Very top.

I don't know what is wrong, or what is right, 

I've got to find the answer.

But until I do there's no way I will

Ever give up.

So place all your bets on the one you think is right.

-It doesn't matter, Sonic's Theme, Sonic Adventure

"What're we gonna do, what're we gonna do, what're we gonna do?"

Sailormars slapped her. "Usagi, calm down. We've got to think logically right now and unfortunately, your babbling isn't helping."

Sailormoon held the side of her face. "My question still stands, Rei-chan. We just let the Shogun take Suzaku no Miko!"

"Correction," Seiji said softly. The situation had drained him of nearly all energy. "Suzaku no Miko just let the Shogun take Suzaku no Miko. I'm afraid we didn't have too much say in it."

Hotohori shook his head. "I don't understand! How could you let them take Miaka?? You were supposed to protect her!"

"Give her a break," Ryo snapped. "Her scepter was destroyed and besides, it was Miaka's choice. There was nothing we could do."

"You could have stopped her, prevented her from going through-"

"And risked the lives of us all? I don't think so, your eminence." Ryo's tone was vicious. "We don't sacrifice each other for one person!"

Hotohori drew his sword, prompting Ryo to draw his katanas. The two of them stood, bristling at each other. Sailormoon stepped between them and stared them both down. 

"Enough! We need to heal up our friends first, and then we'll go after Miaka. And not before. Yes, we came here to protect her, and we will recover her, but not with only half of us in operation."

Tamahome placed his hand on Hotohori's shoulder. "She's right, your majesty. They can't help us if they're not all in good shape."

Hotohori growled, but sheathed his sword. "If any harm comes to Miaka, I swear I will have vengeance on you, not the Shogun."

Ryo bristled. He didn't take kindly to threats-especially from one he was supposed to be helping. "No harm will come to Miaka, but lay one hand on any of those under my care and may Kami-sama help you."

He turned to Sailormars. "Rei-chan, help me get them inside."

Mars picked up Sailormercury, casting a series of worried glances over her shoulder back at Hotohori. 

"Very silly, you know," Rubbeus shook his head at the absurdity. "Giving yourself up for those you don't even know."

"I know they came to help me, and M won't stand by and let anyone die because of me." Miaka was trembling with fear, but was determined not to show it. "I'm not like _you_."

Rubbeus snarled at this remark and raised his hand as if to hit her but his wrist was caught before he could bring it down. He looked behind him to see that Rajura had held him back.

"Knocking her senseless won't help us."

Rubbeus looked from him to Miaka and back, then lowered his hand. 

"You had better be careful of how you talk to me, little girl," he spat fiercely. "Ov else once we've got your power, you're done for."

Rubbeus stalked out and Rajura sighed. 

"A word of advice," he said softly. "No one around here is ever quite what you think they are. But don't back talk to Rubbeus. I may not be around next time."

Miaka nodded fearfully. Rajura grinned. "And don't look so scared. You're useful to us, so we'll keep you in good condition. Once we have your vow of loyalty, we'll let you roam free."

"I'll never give you my vow of loyalty," she hissed. Rajura sighed and grinned wider. 

"You will. With time and persuasion."

Rubbeus…the Shogun! Oh gods, no, Miaka!! She sat up quickly, forcing her eyes open. Almost immediately a set of hands tried to force her back down. She grabbed them and prepared to hurl them across the room when she looked into the face of her attacker…or not. Sailorvenus!! She moaned, realizing that she was in a bed, the Sailor Senshi and Samurai Troopers crowded around her. She lay back down slowly before looking up at the bandaged Shin. She grinned weakly. "How're ya feeling?"

"Could be better. How are ye feeling?"

Jupiter managed a shrug. "Could be worse. Where's Miaka?"

Shin started and looked away from her. Gods, no, she thought. She grabbed Shin's hand with a surprising amount of strength. 

"Where is Miaka?"

"She's gone," Touma said bitterly. "She went with the Shogun."

"B-but why??"

"She didn't want to see any more of us get hurt," Mercury said softly. Jupiter could tell she'd been crying. She sighed. 

"It's okay, Ami-chan. We'll get Miaka back quicker than Usagi downing a pizza."

Mercury smiled over a quiet snort. 

"First you must get stronger. There's no way we can get past the Shogun if we're all not up to speed."

"What about Hotohori?"

"What about him?" Ryo asked bitterly. Jupiter turned her head to face him quizzically. 

"Well, isn't he helping us?"

"We don't need his help. We can do it on our own." 

Jupiter blinked. "But Hotohori, Tamahome and Nuriko know this world much better than we do! They could really help. We may need-"

"I said we could do it alone!" Ryo shouted. Jupiter blushed and fell silent. Mars frowned. 

"It's not fair of you to yell at Mako-chan, Ryo. And she's making some very valid points. Points you've conveniently missed."

Ryo shot her a hard look. It didn't silence her. "You're both upset over Miaka being taken. It's understandable. Just go back and tell Hotohori that you're sorry and I'm sure he'll accompany us."

"NO!" he shouted again. Touma sighed. 

"Ryo, you're being totally unreasonable. Rei-chan and Mako-chan are right, and you know it. You're just being too stubborn to let it go."

Ryo snorted and stalked out. Jupiter turned to Mars. "What was _that_ all about?"

"Hotohori and Ryo had some words earlier. Hotohori's upset because we let Miaka go. Ryo's upset because Hotohori's upset…its all one huge mess."

Jupiter sat up a bit more, over Mercury's protests. "Rei-chan, you should go talk to Hotohori for Ryo. He may not want to admit it, but he knows we need his help. We won't get it if someone doesn't apologize."

"Why me?"

Venus smmled. "Ryo's less likely to hurt you after finding out you apologized in his name than if any of us did it."

Mars giggled slightly. 

__

A haze lifts from him and he's walking…walking? Where? He looks up to see…Sailormars. Rei-chan. Chan? Yes, he knows the word is right. Chan. 

"Rei," he murmurs. She looks down at him, realizing that's he's waked. She smiles, and begins showering him with kisses as they walk. 

"Daijoubu, Ryo-chan. You're safe now, the Shogun can't get at you anymore."

She was there…. He knows. Watching him as they beat him. 

"You were there, watching me…."

Rei gasps, for he can no longer think of her as simply Sailormars. She is Hino Rei, fifteen years old, priestess, student at the First School for girls.

And ultimately, the woman he's going to marry. The woman he loves. He realizes all of this in a single instant. He nods, smiling weakly. 

"I saw you…"

Rei searches hms blue eyes, then nods. He hears, in a fuzzy kind of way, the Ancient's voice up ahead. Warning them…they need help…

"Ryo-chan?"

Ryo started awake and looked into a set of very blue eyes. He realized that Sailormercury was bent over him, checking his wounds, something she'd started to do when Jupiter had started to come to. 

He yawned and sat still as she looked him over. She glanced up at him shyly. 

"You were talking in your sleep."

Ryo blinked. He was? Mercury continued softly. 

"You were dreaming of the past, weren't you? Of that time we had to save you in the Dynasty…. I don't think that dream came about by accident, Ryo."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "Oh no?"

Mercury sat back on her heels for a second, looking into his blue eyes with her own. 

"Look. All I$can tell you is that I've seen evidence that the Ancient One is still watching over us even though he's gone. He guides us, but in more subtle ways now. And I think he's trying to guide you right now."

She stood and turned to go. He stood too. 

"Ami, what do you think he's trying to tell me?"

"Rei-chan was right back then. She came and rescued you when you were sure you would need no such rescue. Perhaps she's right now?"

Ryo blinked. He thought for a second and looked up to ask Mercury another question. But she was gone. 

"Your majesty, please be reasonable! You cannot really mean to go after Miaka by yourself!"

Hotohori shot a murderous glare at Nuriko. "And why not?"

"Your Majesty, these aren't our enemies! It would be best if we went with the Senshi and-"

"NO!" Hotohori roared. Nuriko gasped and fell silent. Hotohori sighed. Intellectually, he knew he would never get Miaka back without the help of the Troopers and the Senshi. But his anger that Miaka had been taken was so great, that he couldn't bring hmmself to apologize and ask their help. He sighed. When he spoke again, his tone was calmer, quieter. 

"I think I'll go to the shrine and pray that Suzaku gives us a sign."

Nuriko sighed and watched him go. He wanted Miaka back as much as his emperor did. That settled it. He turned and began to walk towards the wing of the palace where the Senshi were staying to apologize.

"Time to eat!"

Miaka's eyes opened slowly to see Bertie standing over her, smiling and holding a steaming bowl of rice. 

"It may not be much, but you've got to eat. Here."1

She handed the bowl to Miaka, who quickly began to devour the meal. Bertie smiled and chuckled nervously. 

"Hmmm. I imagine you and Usagi get along famously…"

Miaka looked up and blinked. "You mean because of how I eat? Actually I'm friends with Chibiusa," She shoved another mouthful of rice into her mouth and swallowed. "This is great! Who made it?"

Bertie blushed. "Well, I did, actually. I didn't trust Rubbeus to do it without trying to harm you. You know," she said, kneeling before Miaka. "We don't wish to harm you. It's not you we're after. We just need power and you happen to have a lot of it. We're not your enemies, Miaka. We'd love to be friends with you."

Miaka stopped eating. "You would?"

Bertie smiled again and nodded. "Of course! All roughness aside, we'll protect you, if you want, from anyone who would wish to harm you. Believe me, once we get back to our own world, you'll be quite in demand."

Miaka gulped. "I-I will??"

"Oh, yes. You're lucky we were the first ones to sense your power. We easily could have gotten here second, behind someone like, say, Apocalypse. You know who he is, don't you?"

Miaka nodded. She'd heard of Apocalypse, the X-men's worst enemy. She'd also heard of how strong he was. 

"Just imagine if he'd gotten to you first. And he will try to get at you when you get back to our world, whether or not it's with us. He knows, though, that he's really no match for our Wiseman and Lord Talpa, so his attack on us will be brief at best. The Senshi cannot guarantee that kind of safety."

She stood and smiled at Miaka. "Think about it."

And she left, leaving Miaka one more thing to think about. 

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black."

Rajura sighed. "Rubbeus, I am not going to be dawn into another fight with you. Listen to reason for once. Injuring Miaka not only renders her just that much more unable to use this energy of hers, but it also angers Lord Talpa and your Wiseman. And I'm assuming you wish to stay in one piece."

Rubbeus growled. "It's not for you to lecture me. If I recall, you nearly killed Sailorvenus? And let's not forget the time you slapped Jupiter so hard-"

"Now who's being hypocritical? Or should I remind you of Sailormercury?"

Rubbeus opened his mouth to retort, then realized Rajura was right. He closed his mouth, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, fuming. Rajura looked up as Benjamin poked his head into the room.

"Daddy?"

Rajura smiled. "Yes, Ben?"

"Sh'ten sent me to tell you that he says that all indications point to a split between Hotohori and the Senshi, whatever that means. He said that they're at each other's throats. Is Sailormoon going to choke Hotohori?"

Rajura laughed. So the little incident involving Miaka had split the two apart. All the better. He picked up his four-year-old son, marveling once again at just how intelligent he had become in such a short time. Anubis had been right when he had predicted that Benjamin would become a child prodigy. He was much more intellectually advanced than his years, talking and behaving more like a seven year old, than a four year old. 

"No, Sailormoon and Hotohori are mad at each other right now. Very mad. Which means we may be ale to defeat them."

"But Chibimoon will live, right?"

Rajura sighed. The Chibimoon thing again. Benjamin had somehow developed feelings for the young senshi, most likely because she was closest to his age.

"All the Senshi will live, son. It's the Troopers who may have to die."

Benjamin frowned. "I've been thinking about that. Lord Talpa wants their armor, and they have to die. Yet he has your armor, and you're all living. Why can't Lord Talpa just take the Trooper's armor and let them live, or better yet turn them into Shogun like you all?"

Rajura blinked them smiled. "We're alive because we gave ourselves willingly to Lord Talpa, and he is able to utilize our armor with us still alive. The Troopers won't be willing to give in to Lord Talpa, so they're going to have to give us their armor another way."

"But killing them?" Benjamin said dubiously. "Somehow that doesn't seem fair or just. Who are we to deny them life because they have something we want?"

Rajura opened his mouth when he realized that he had no answer. Rather, he had no answer that he liked. His young son had just made a very valid point. And he seemed to realize it, his face resembling the face of his mother when she had just won a point against Rajura. Rajura sighed. 

"Enough of this. Why don't you go play."

Benjamin shrugged. "No one to play with."

"Miaka's over in the other room," Rajura said. "She may not be your mental equal, but be patient with her, okay?"

Benjamin giggled, then smiled. He hugged his father then ran out of the room. Rubbeus rolled his eyes. 

"That's some kid. He's even outthinking _you_, Rajura. Not that that's any great accomplishment."

Rajura turned and snarled "Shut up."

"Hotohori-sama?"

Hotohori's head jerked up at the voice. He turned and saw Sailormars standing timidly at the door. His expression softened and he nodded for her to enter. Sailormars kneeled by Hotohori. 

"Hotohori-sama…I'm really very sorry about what happened earlier. Ryo's not usually quite so stubborn…I mean he's usually open to reason. And he wasn't this afternoon."

Hotohori remained silent, his head bowed. Sailormars faltered, then went on in e rush. 

"I know you're very upset at Miaka being taken. Quite frankly, it was a shock to all of us and happened before we could stop it. But we're going to get her back, have no doubts about that. But we cannot do it without your help, your majesty. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, and I'll apologize on Ryo's behalf too. We're all very sorry about all of this and wish you'd help us get Miaka back."

Hotohori stayed silent for a long time. Sailormars, sensing that he would have to think on what he had heard, stood silently and walked out. 


	5. Arigatoo, watashitachi tomadachitachi wa...

Fushigi5

Ch. 5

I have no, such things as weak spots.

Don't approve of him but got to trust him.

This alliance has a purpose. 

This partnership is only temporary.

-Unknown from M.E. Knuckle's theme, Sonic Adventure (yes, again, Kobito. I LIKE THE SONGS, IS THAT SO WRONG???)

"How's that feel?"

Sailorjupiter moved her arm, then smiled appreciatively. "Feels almost like new, Ami-chan. Thanks."

Mercury blushed a little. "It's nothing. I'm really not all that good, I've got so much studying to do before I become a doctor…"

She trailed off as Sailormars came walking slowly back into the room. She looked into Sailormars' violet eyes, a question in them. Sailormars shrugged.

"He didn't say anything when I left," she said simply. Ryo's head jerked up. 

"Who didn't say anything?" he asked accusingly. Sailormars flushed a brilliant scarlet and looked down. Ryo shook his head. Rei had gone and apologized for him. He opened his mouth to ask her just what the hell she had thought she was doing when Mercury's words came back to his mind. Maybe Rei _was _ right now, and they needed Hotohori's help more than he realized. 

Or rather, than he was willing to admit. 

He sighed and looked up at Sailormars, a small smile on his lips. 

"Gomen ne, Rei-chan. I'm not mad at you. Not really. I don't think I'm really mad at Hotohori-sama, either."

Sailormars smiled and sat next to him. "Look. You're both mad because Miaka was taken by the Shogun. But in order to get her back, we all need to work together. Especially since Usagi no longer has her scepter."

Sailormoon blushed. Venus sat up. "You know, I've been thinking. It's not as if Sailormoon hasn't any other scepters at all, you know. What about her scepter from when we were still battling cardians?"

Mercury shook her head. "At this point, the Shogun are so strong that a 'Moon Princess Halation' would be about as effective as a 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack.'"

Sailorchibimoon snorted quietly. Jupiter sighed. "Then how is Sailormoon supposed to battle? I mean, let's face it, she's not the most athletically inclined of the Senshi."

"No arguments there," Shin agreed. "And I nae think that a 'Moon Tiara Action' will do the trick either."

Mercury sighed. "I knew we should have invested in Pocket Monsters."

"As soon as we get back," Sailormoon said. "We're applying for a gym."

"A…gym?" 

Everyone looked up at the new voice. Nuriko was standing in the doorway, wearing-

"Whoa!" Chibimoon said. "Nuriko! You look like a guy!!"

Nuriko smiled, flipping his long braid over his shoulder. "I know, I figured that it would be easier to surprise the enemy if I weren't wearing my harem garments." He became serious. "Ryo-san, I came to apologize on behalf of the emperor."

Ryo blinked, then grinned slightly. "Does he know you're here?"

Nuriko flushed the smallest bit. "No, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him I've come. I wouldn't want him to become angry with me."

"Why would I be angry if you're doing the right thing, Nuriko?" a soft voice said behind him. Nuriko went white, his eyes grew wide and he slowly turned around to see Hotohori standing there, a small smirk on his face. Nuriko flushed and backed away slowly, choosing to try to hide behind Mamoru. Hotohori bowed before Ryo, who, to everyone's immense surprise, bowed back. 

"I am sorry, Ryo-san," Hotohori said. "Nuriko and Sailormars are both right. Our primary objective should be to retrieve Miaka, not to blame each other."

Ryo grinned. "Your majesty, I do believe that that's the best thing anyone's said all day."

"Lunch time!!"

Miaka practically drooled as Bertie brought in a rather generous helping of a Spanish dish Miaka seemed to like called Quesadilla. She sat it down and Miaka immediately tore into it, half of it gone in what may have been just short of Shou's all time record. Bertie smiled and sat next to Miaka, crossing her legs. Miaka glanced at her. 

"So you're saying that this Talpa of yours just wants to help me?"

Bertie nodded. "Of course. What would we gain from hurting you?"

Miaka frowned. "Have you tried to explain it to the Samurai Troopers and the Sailor Senshi?"

Bertie sighed. "I'm afraid we have, but none of them seem to understand. But I'm glad you do, Miaka."

Miaka swallowed another slice of quesadilla and blinked. "What about Tamahome? And Hotohori and Nuriko?"

Bertie shrugged. "They're more than welcome to join us. The more the merrier, right?"

Miaka nodded distractedly. "Right…"

Bertie frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Well," Miaka said, taking another huge helping of quesadilla. "I mean… how in the world am I going to convince Tamahome to come with me to join you guys if the Samurai Troopers and Sailor Senshi think you're evil?"

Bertie smiled. "You love him then?"

Miaka blinked, nearly choking. After swallowing, she thought for a second, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Bertie nodded. "And it's more than obvious that he loves you. He'll follow you, if it comes down to it. If he loves you, that is."

Miaka brightened a little. "You…you really think so?"

Bertie smiled again. "Trust me. If there's one thing I know, it's love."

"How is it?"

Anubis straightened and smiled warmly. "It's doing fine, as is the mother. But may I suggest to the mother that she cut out the diet foods, as she needs to gain weight?"

Katzie giggled and sat up, pulling her shirt down over her stomach. 

"The mother doesn't _want _to gain weight."

Anubis sighed and held her close, kissing her. "I know you don't darling, but if the baby is to survive, you must. It won't be able to survive if you insist on staying at 135."

Katzie made a face. "Okay, then I'll pig out on ice cream and peanut butter sandwiches."

Anubis grinned. "It's not my craving. Eat whatever you want, but make sure you drink orange juice and eat plenty of fruits too…"

Katzie smiled. "_Now_ you really sound like my physician and not like my fiancé."

Anubis grinned. "I think I take to both roles rather well, don't you?"

They leaned in for a more passionate kiss when Rubbeus entered the room. Katzie scowled. 

"Aren't you turning out to be the spoiler lately? Shouldn't you be somewhere, like with Avery?"

Rubbeus grinned. "You won't look so sour when I tell you that we're close to leaving."

Anubis raised a brow. "How close?"

Rubbeus grinned wider. "Close. Like Miaka is coming to our side of her own free will close."

Anubis raised both brows. "And how, pray tell, did we manage that?"

"'We' did nothing. Bertie has done everything. Cooked for her, spent time with her…she has infinitely more patience than I shall ever have."

"She has a son, Rubbeus," Katzie said. She looked at Anubis, a thought suddenly occurring to her. From the look on his face, it had occurred to him as well. She took a deep breath and began to take the plunge. 

"In fact, Rubbeus, there's something you should know about me. I-"

Rajura appeared, looking very sour indeed. Rubbeus frowned. "What's up?"

"Hotohori and Usagi have made up."

Rubbeus cursed. "This means we'll have to deal with all of them at once."

Rajura now grinned. "Not all. Remember: Usagi no longer has a wand."

Rubbeus blinked. "What about her other scepters?" 

Rajura laughed out loud. "Please. She might as well 'Moon Tiara Action' us!"

Anubis cleared his throat, annoyed. "We _were_ talking Rajura…"

Rajura blinked. "And?"

Katzie sighed. "Look. I might as well tell both of you. I'm…"

Bertie was walking with Avery down the hall towards the infirmary when they heard the sound of something hitting the floor and people shouting. Running in, they saw Rubbeus unconscious on the floor, Katzie and Anubis bent over him trying to revive him and Rajura standing in a corner looking oddly amused. After a few moments of general bedlam, Rubbeus came to. Avery and Anubis helped him to a bed. He looked up at Katzie and rasped

"How long?"

Katzie shrugged. "I suppose about two months."

"TWO MONTHS??" Rubbeus shouted, now enraged. "Why the hell did you come on this mission if you knew you were…were…"

"Were what?" Avery asked. "Katzie, what's going on?"

Katzie flushed. "I'm pregnant."

Rubbeus flinched as two squeals of delight erupted from the two women. They ran over and began congratulating Katzie and Anubis, both of whom were looking quite embarrassed. Rubbeus stood. 

"You're going home."

Katzie gasped. "No! See? That's exactly why I didn't tell you in the first place!"

"You shouldn't be here!!" Rubbeus roared. "What if you get hurt? What if the baby gets hurt? You're going home this instant."

Anubis laid his hands on Katzie's shoulders. "She goes, I go."

Rubbeus had already opened his mouth, but at Anubis' statement no sound came out. He closed his mouth, a muscle working furiously in his left temple. He seemed to be thinking about it. Finally he sighed. 

"Okay, Katzie. You can stay. We won't be here for much longer anyway. Bertie, how soon do you think Miaka will pledge herself to us?"

Bertie shrugged. "That's sort of hard to say. It could be tonight, it could be two weeks from now."

Rubbeus smiled. "We've got time. Keep working with her, Bertie. Make any promises you need to, we need her on our side."

"So you're saying that our biggest problem is finding where they are?"

Mercury nodded. "I'm afraid so, Tamahome. We have ways of finding Miaka once we're in their domain. It's getting there that's going to present a problem for us."

Hotohori sighed. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

No one spoke. No one had anything to say. 

Sailormoon, especially, looked lost in thought. Suddenly, she blinked. 

"Nuriko, you said that Miaka gets her power from Suzaku, right?"

Nuriko nodded, confused. "Your point is?"

Sailormoon grinned and went on in a rush. "And Suzaku led me here. So, maybe Suzaku can lead us to Miaka!"

Everyone blinked. 

"Is that even possible?" Touma asked in awe. Hotohori sighed. 

"In theory, it is, but it may or may not work."

"Look, Miaka is Suzaku no Miko, right?" Sailormoon said, standing. "I know when _I _need help, my mother, the goddess of the moon doesn't just sit around and let my friends blunder into me. She shows them the way! And I bet Suzaku will to, if we ask him."

A-ko grinned. "You know, Usagi, I think you really may be on to something here."

Sailormars smiled. "Like we have a choice, anyway. It's the only suggestion we have."

She turned to Hotohori. "Hotohori, I'm a priestess. I'd like to help in asking Suzaku to show us the way to Miaka."

Hotohori smiled as well. "I would be honored."


	6. Shogun wa...watashitachi tomadachitachi ...

Fushigi6

Ch. 6

Many friends help me out

In return, I help them,

Certain things I can do,

And there are things only I can do.

No one's alone!

-I wanna fly high, Tails' theme, Sonic Adventure. (See? New character. Ha.)

Usagi paced the entrance to the shrine. Patience may be a virtue, but she didn't posses it. She felt her wrist caught by a strong hand. She looked down into the blue eyes of Mamoru, who gently pulled her to him. 

"Marching around in front of the shrine isn't going to make Suzaku show us the way."

"Yeah, chill out, Usagi-chan," A-ko said, one leg slung over the arm of a chair. "If Suzaku is going to help us find Miaka, he'll help us. Whether or not you glance into the room every five seconds."

"Easy for you to say," Usagi retorted sullenly. "You're not the one mentioned in the Universe of the Four Gods."

Tamahome smiled gently. "Perhaps, but Nuriko, Hotohori and I are, and we know that Suzaku works in his own time. He'll take us to Miaka in time to save her."

Usagi blinked, then sighed. "I suppose you're right," she murmured. She sat down, not without a wave of apprehension washing over her. Ami could easily understand how Usagi felt. 

To suggest an idea, then not be able to help carry it out was a frustrating thing, and for something so important, it seemed as if every second counted. Ami knew better, however. She'd dealt with the Shogun far too many times not to have learned that they were slow and methodical in their work. This time, she knew, Rubbeus would see to it that this job were not botched. 

She also knew that he wouldn't be very happy when they all barged into the Dark Kingdom, demanding Miaka back. 

What she _was _worried about was the effect the Dark Kingdom might have on the Seishi. After all, they had never been in so dark a realm. Ami shivered as she remembered her first trip into the Dark Kingdom. Well, her first close encounter, in the clock shop in Tokyo. She well knew how disorienting it could be at first. 

She vaguely wondered if Miaka had been subjected to the same sense of disorientation when she first entered. 

She gasped as a set of strong arms encircled her. She looked up to see Touma's blue eyes looking into her own, hope and concern apparent in them. Hope for Miaka…concern for her. She realized she must have had "the look" as Touma put it, the look she acquired when in deep concentration. She smiled up at him, assuaging him with her own eyes. He smiled, then sat his chin gently on top of her head, nestling his face in her soft hair. 

She glanced around and saw the other Senshi and Troopers in similar positions, save Ryo and Shou. Shou, of course, had no girlfriend. Ryo had taken up where Usagi had left off, pacing back and forth in front of the entrance to the shrine. This time it was Seiji who put out a hand to stop him. He grinned. 

"Rei-chan's dealt with Shogun, Youma and Queen Metalia. Surely you're not worried about her contacting Suzaku, are you?"

Ryo stopped and grinned. "If it were only that. What if Suzaku refuses?"

"I don't see why he would," Nuriko said, currently in the process of putting his hair into many tiny braids. "After all, what god or goddess," he added, nodding towards Usagi. "Would want their priestess taken?"

Ryo smiled. "I don't doubt that Suzaku wants Miaka back. What I doubt is that Suzaku will be able to take us to her."

Nuriko opened his mouth to gently refute this point when a bright red glow from inside the shrine made him shield his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Rei-no, Sailormars was grinning from the doorway. 

"We've got our way in."

Miaka helped herself to yet another large chalupa. Bertie had discovered that she had a flair for Mexican cooking, and Miaka loved it. Katzie and Anubis watched her dumbly for a second before Anubis returned to the thankless task of trying to get Katzie to gain weight. 

On Bertie's advice, and with a sound promise from Rubbeus not to hurt Miaka, Miaka had joined them at their dinner that evening. The encounter rather, in Rajura's opinion, gave them all a taste of what it would be like to have a dinner with Usagi. 

Bertie smiled, a little embarrassed, as Benjamin had to duck a few flying particles of food. He eyed Miaka dubiously, as if wondering how old she _really _was.

Sh'ten and Prizma were much too wrapped up in each other to truly notice Miaka's presence at all.

Avery was, of course, too busy talking non-stop to no one in particular about the movie "The Beach". 

Naaza, in his usual fashion, simply ignored everyone. 

Rubbeus managed to snatch a chalupa off of the center plate and bit into it, his expression brightening once he tasted it. 

"This is really good, Bertie," He said between mouthfuls. "That annoying Sailorjupiter may have to move over for some competition."

Bertie flushed. She _liked _to think that she would one day be as good as Makoto-san. 

She blinked as Miaka reached across her for her seventh or eighth chalupa and gently grasped her hand. 

"I think that's enough food for one sitting. Don't you agree, Raja-chan?"

"Hmmm?" Rajura looked up from reaching for his ninth chalupa. He caught the look in Bertie's eyes and hastily pulled back his hand. 

"Oh yes, dear," he said. "Absolutely."

Bertie turned to Miaka and smiled. "So, Miaka, what do you think? Are we all I said we are, or is this yet another Shogun trick?"

Miaka smiled a little. "I don't think this is a trick, not anymore. You're too nice Bertie, I _know_ you been honest with me."

Bertie smiled again and nodded. "So, what about our offer? To protect you once we get back to our world?"

Miaka bit her lip. She seemed to think about it. 

"I'm still not very sure….can I have some time to think it over?"

Bertie smiled. "Sure Miaka. Take as much time as you need."

Sailormercury consulted her readings from her visor, and cross-referenced it with charts she'd created from their many previous treks into the Dark Kingdom. In a few seconds, she knew exactly where they were and exactly which way to go. She smiled. 

"Looks like that new program I wrote is working. We need to go this way," she said, pointing a little off to her left. Hotohori smiled. He was happy to see that the Senshi hadn't been exaggerating when they'd said they could find Miaka once inside the territory of the Dark Kingdom, though he was feeling quite chilled himself. He would never have been able to know which way to go without their help. He glanced at the suddenly serious faces and wondered just how serious their situation really was. 

Rajura choked on the chalupa he'd just managed to sneak himself. After Rubbeus banged him on the back a little harder than was necessary, Rajura turned to him, full fury on his face. 

"You're sure?"

Rubbeus' expression was grim. "Positive. The Seishi are with them," he said, glancing at Miaka. Miaka's eyes widened. "T-Tamahome? Hotohori? They're here? Nuriko too?"

She suddenly turned to Bertie. "You won't hurt them, will you? Promise me!"

Bertie glanced at Rubbeus. Rubbeus nodded and she smiled reassuringly. 

"I promise."

"Sailormoon!! Watch out!"

Hotohori dived at Sailormoon, his momentum carrying them both out of the way of Rajura's Morning Star. Rajura retracted the mace, and quickly unhooked his nunchuku. He would have caught both Hotohori and Sailormoon in the back if Shou hadn't stuck his staff in the way. Rajura growled as his nunchuku twisted around Shou's staff. Shou grinned and Rajura's eye widened as he realized what was about to occur. 

"Iron Rock Crusher!" Shou yelled, sending Rajura flying backwards along with several hundred lbs. of earth. He turned and gasped as he ducked a swipe taken at him by Naaza. Naaza brought his sword back again, but was tapped on the shoulder. He turned, and the last image he saw for quite a while was Nuriko smiling and bringing his fist back. 

Nuriko punched Naaza for all he was worth and was quite satisfied when Naaza didn't get back up. 

Rajura, however, _had _gotten back up, stubborn shogun that he was and grinned. He nodded to Anubis and Sh'ten, who both launched into attacks. 

"Black Lightening Strike!"

"Quake With Fear!"

The area was turned pitch dark and moments later Hotohori heard a grunt next to him as someone was brought down by Sh'ten's attack. Scanning his memory of the seconds before it went dark he concluded that it had to have been Tamahome. He heard Tamahome struggling for all he was worth, but to no avail. He then heard a yell of pain and heard a very peculiar buzzing sound. When Anubis lifted the darkness, Hotohori started. Tamahome lay on the ground, charred and unmoving. Sailorjupiter gasped. They'd electrocuted him! She grit her teeth. They wanted to play with electricity? Fine. 

She brought her hands together and turned to Sh'ten. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She yelled, hurling the ball of lightning at him. Sh'ten teleported out of the way. Mars frowned. They were all much to evasive. She'd put a quick end to that. 

"Akuryo Tai-"

"Web of Deception!" Rajura yelled, his scythes extending and trapping them all before Sailormars could finish her attack. The Seishi, Senshi and Troopers struggled in vain to escape. Rajura laughed. They finally had them right where they wanted them. And this time, none of them could pull an escape. 

Miaka was in tears. "You promised!!" She yelled. "You promised me they wouldn't get hurt!!"

Bertie was stunned. She agreed that Anubis had gone a little overboard by electrocuting the Seishi. But more than that, she was stunned because her promise to her friend-yes, she realized suddenly, her friend-had been broken with no say whatsoever from her. Rubbeus snorted derisively. 

"You could hardly expect otherwise, Suzaku no Miko. This is a battle. And we _are _the Dark Kingdom."

She turned from his smirk to the smirking faces of Avery, Prizma and Katzie, and then to the oddly disturbed face of Bertie. She could tell Bertie was coming to a decision. She then sighed and called Benjamin to her. Holding Benjamin's hand, she turned to the others. 

"Gomen ne, minna," (I'm sorry, guys) she said softly. She then froze them all save Katzie up their necks. She simply froze Katzie's legs. 

"Bertie," Katzie said in alarm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I know is right," Bertie said in the same soft voice. She shed a few tears. "God, I'm so sorry!"

She then took Miaka's hand and disappeared. 

Nuriko struggled to break free of the web in order to get to Tamahome, who was hanging limply from his bonds. Rajura grinned beneath his armor. 

"There is no escape now,"

"Don't be too sure."

Rajura turned-or rather, he tried to but found he was frozen from the chest down. He looked around and saw the other Shogun in similar positions. His web had frozen as well and after a moment, it shattered. Nuriko managed to catch Tamahome before he hit the ground. 

"Tamahome!"

He watched in mounting horror as Miaka ran to the fallen Seishi. But how in the world did Miaka-

Then he saw his wife and his son. Bertie was crying. 

"Gomen ne, Raja-chan. I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Rajura roared. "What is _she _doing here?"

Bertie drew her lips into a straight line. 

"Rajura, I'm defecting. I'm joining the Sailor Senshi."

Benjamin's face lit up with glee. "You mean I get to play with Chibimoon and Gohan? I get to play with other kids?"

Bertie smiled. "Yes, darling."

"This is insane," Anubis said. "Bertie, think about it. Why on earth would you want to join _them_?"

"Because," Sailormoon said, stepping up and laying an encouraging hand on Bertie's shoulder. "She doesn't want to do harm anymore. She doesn't want to hurt anymore."

Bertie turned to Sailormoon. 

"Usagi-sama. Please rid me of this negative energy."

Sailormoon smiled. "Gladly."

She took out her Ginzoushou. And held it high, letting the positive energy of the Ginzoushou wash out the residual negative energy imposed on her on Nemesis. 

Rajura saw red. He began to strain against the ice and after a few seconds, it shattered. The now cleansed Bertie turned back in horror as Rajura stepped from his icy prison, radiating power. He drew a scythe. 

"You've taken away everything from me. My wife, my son," He raised a scythe and Sailormoon was sure she saw the glint of tears beneath his face guard. "Shine!" (Die!) he yelled, hurling the scythe at her. Sailormoon instinctively threw out her hand and came up with the Moon Kaleidoscope. 

"Of course," Sailorvenus whispered. Sailormoon looked intently focused. 

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She yelled, deflecting the scythe to land inches away from Rajura's feet. 

Rajura, however, didn't pick it back up. He fell to his knees, then forward onto his hands. Bertie walked to him and held his face up to hers. She then removed the helmet so that his snow white hair fell in cascades onto his armored shoulders. 

"I love you, Raja-chan," She whispered. She kissed him once and stood. 

"You're welcome to join me whenever you wish," she said softly. 

She stood and began to walk off. 

"Bertie?"

She turned. She watched Rajura transform out of his armor completely, so that he was wearing normal clothes. He picked up the fallen scythe at his feet, looked at it, then dropped it and walked to his wife. He took her hands into hers and after a moment, smiled. 

"Wherever you go, I go."

He turned to Sailormoon. "I will join you as well. You have my word of honor as a Samurai."

Sailormoon grinned. "Glad to have you aboard. Do you think you could help us outta here?"

Rajura chuckled and created a warphole. Touma looked at the other, rather shocked Shogun. 

"What about them?"

"They'll thaw," Rajura said simply. He turned and walked through the warphole, closing it only after the last person had walked through and left the Shogun frozen where they were.


	7. Sayonara Konan...(Goodbye Konan...)

FushigiEpilogue

Epilogue

I love you more today 

Than Yesterday.

But not as much as tomorrow.

-I have no idea who wrote it, but it fits!

It was quite the strange feeling. Of that, Ami was sure. Forty-eight hours ago, the man sitting next to her would have killed her if he could. Now here he was, laughing with them over a meal that Bertie had cooked. 

Bertie flushed when Makoto complimented her on her cooking. 

"It's really not all that good, but I do try."

"Are you kidding, Bertie-sama? We could go into business together!"

Bertie flushed harder. Benjamin took a huge bite of his rice and began to cough. Chibiusa quickly clapped him on the back a few times and he finally swallowed. He was flushed and sweating. He pushed his rice bowl away from him. 

"I don't think I want anymore now."

Everyone laughed. Tamahome took a grateful bite of food from Miaka's chopsticks. He chewed thoughtfully. 

"Now the ultimate question is how exactly are we to get you guys home?"

Rajura nodded. "Good point. I don't think I'm welcome to use warpholes any more."

Ami took out her computer and typed a few figures into it. She blinked. 

"Guys," she said slowly. "I think it may be possible to teleport back to Tokyo."

Rei now choked. "How?" she asked. Miaka shrugged. 

"We're in a book in the main Library. Theoretically, we should be able to teleport out of the book and into the room we were in before."

Touma smiled. "It sounds plausible."

Chibiusa grinned. "And it's back home we go!"

"Maybe," Mamoru said softly. "But we have to take Benjamin, Bertie and Rajura back with us."

Everyone frowned except Rajura. 

"That shouldn't be a problem," he said. "Remember, we've used our energies along with the Ginzoushou once before. It should work again in a Sailor Teleport."

Miaka smiled a little sadly. "Then, I suppose this is going to be goodbye."

Bertie smiled and hugged Miaka. "When you finally _do _get back to Tokyo, look us up."

Rei grinned. "Yeah. I mean, you know when I live, at least."

Miaka giggled. "Back to Hikawa Jinja when I get back. Got it."

Hotohori smiled wryly. "Are you sure we cannot convince you to stay, Tsuki Hime?"

Sailormoon smiled. "I'm afraid I can't. The Shogun will be moving back to Tokyo now without Miaka to keep them here. And we've got to be there to stop them."

Hotohori nodded. The Senshi, Rajura, and Bertie joined hands, while Benjamin stood a little nervously in the middle. 

"Sailor," Tamahome yelled. 

"Teleport!" Miaka finished. 

Instantly columns of colored light matching each person-including one white one from Rajura and one light blue one from Bertie that strangely enough matched Shin's. Miaka watched as the space around the group began to warp and then, suddenly in a blur of different colored streaks of light, they were gone. She smiled. 

"Sayonara," she whispered.

Sailormoon dared to open her eyes…and she saw the small, dark room in which they'd started. They'd done it! She gave a great whoop of laughter, then remembered that they were in a library. She smiled sheepishly as Sailormars gave her a somewhat stern look. 

"Sorry. But I couldn't help it."

Sailormercury untransformed and smiled. "I'm relieved it worked. Come on, we need to figure out how much time has passed."

Everyone untransformed and walked out of the room and down the steps. The same Librarian they'd seen so long ago now smiled at them. 

"Did you find your friends?" She asked. Makoto blinked. 

"Our friends?"

The Librarian nodded. "Yes. You went up there about ten minutes ago after asking for a group of people I assume are your friends."

Everyone looked at each other. Ten minutes??

Rei smiled. "No, we didn't find them, but thank you for asking.

With that, they all walked out, giggling as the Librarian blinked a few times in confusion. 

Avery patted Anubis' shoulder gently, while Katzie sat in near shock. 

"What made her do it," Anubis wondered aloud. "What made her turn on us? And Rajura too?"

"Rajura was following Bertie," Prizma said softly. "As for Bertie…I suppose she'd just…turned. She didn't have it in her heart anymore."

Rubbeus' face twisted and he scowled. 

"They're both traitors now."

Everyone looked at him. Rubbeus stood. Dammit! He was so angry at Rajura for going off and leaving. Bertie, he'd almost expected as much, but he'd thought Rajura had had more sense, and just when he was beginning to consider him a friend. Now that would never be. He clenched his fist. 

"And you all know what happens to traitors."

To Be Continued…..

(Oh my! Please believe me when I say that the ending caught me totally by surprise. Bertie, yes I expected it but I didn't know that Rajura loved her so much! Awww!! Please Review, I'd REALLY appreciate it. This will be continued in "The User Within".

-Hoshiko Usagi)


End file.
